


Little Thief

by Ryutana



Series: Little Thief Universe [1]
Category: Gundam Wing, Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Big brother!Wufei, Ginny Bashing, Good Malfoy Family, Good Severus Snape, Harry raised by Gundam Pilots, Hermione Bashing, Implied Child Abuse, Manipulative Dumbledore, Molly Weasley Bashing, Multi, Ron Weasley Bashing, Zechs Marquise is related to the Malfoys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-09-09
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-11 15:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryutana/pseuds/Ryutana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Petunia and Vernon Dursley got divorced, Petunia kept custody of their son, while her ex-husband was made to keep their nephew.  Unhappily raising him, Vernon realizes he can make extra money be setting the boy to pick pocketing the streets outside Grunnings.  However, Harry makes a mistake and accidentally pick pockets the wrong businessman.  Upon seeing the shape Harry is in, and his treatment at his uncle's hands, Quatre Raberba Winner takes matters into his own hands, and takes custody of the little thief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, Mannd1068 (From Fanfiction.net) wrote this as a part of a challenge, and I just couldn't help but want to continue with it and see where it could go. I asked permission and received it. So, this story is dedicated to Mannd, and I can only hope that I do a good job.
> 
> This story is meant to go from when Harry is taken in by the Gundam pilots, through to the end of his Hogwarts years. This will be a series, with a story per year as well as his time until then.

Harry nervously bit his lower lip as he waited in line of the small coffee shop. It was cold out, bitingly so, and his Uncle had dropped him off at the corner with a harsh admonition to not get caught and bring home a lot of well 'lined' wallets. He looked out the big picture window at Grunnings next door; he knew that at any moment his uncle could look out his large window and not see Harry 'working.'

He hated being a pickpocket, something that unfortunately he was quite good at. His uncle had trained him well and at the age of ten, Harry was sent out onto the streets of London every day and made to help supplement his uncle's income, since he had to pay child support for Petunia and Dudley. After the divorce, Petunia had gotten the house and Dudley; Vernon had gotten Harry.

Harry shivered; his thin coat a bare minimum of protection against the harsh winds and driving snow. The man in front of him ordered a large coffee and pastry, and Harry's mouth began to water. He was starving, but he only wanted something hot to drink. He hoped his Uncle wouldn't find out. He always did though, but Harry was desperate enough, cold enough. Harry bit his lower lip again as the man paid the cashier and moved away.

"Large Hot Chocolate, please," Harry said, sticking his hand into his pocket and opening the wallet that he had just lifted pulled out a bill.

"And a hot tea and two of those bear claws," a voice said behind him. Harry gasped and stared up as the blond teen grabbed two packages of sugar and a stir stick. "Aren't you going to pay her?" he asked, looking down at the terrified boy.

Harry gulped and his knees went weak as he felt a hand grasp the back of his coat, anchoring him to the spot and he placed the bill on the counter. The woman smiled at him, unaware of the boy's terror and quickly made change. "Here you are dearie," she said, putting the hot beverages and sweets on a tray. "I put extra whip cream in for you!" She gave Harry a wink and he tried to stammer something in reply.

"I think I'd better take the tray," the teen said, deftly picking it up. "Don't forget the change." His eyes looked down at Harry then over at the change, nodding his head. Harry quickly picked up the change and felt the man give a small tug on the back of his coat he walked beside him. "Let's sit here," he said his chin indicating a booth that was secluded, "and talk."

Harry sat down and was gently pushed across the plastic booth to the end as the teen sat next to him, blocking any escape he might have made. The tray was deftly put down, a pastry and his hot chocolate put in front of him. "Excuse me a moment," the teen said and pulled out a cell phone. Harry wasn't sure what to do or think as he stared at the food in front of him, until the blond teen pushed it closer to him, with an admonition to drink it while it was still hot.

§∞•∞§•∞§•∞§•∞§

Quatre frowned as he watched the black haired boy next to him nervously nibble on his pastry; the boy was clearly terrified. Quatre had been so shocked when he felt the ghostly fingers pluck his wallet, but something had stopped him from grabbing the boy and demanding it back. He followed the child at a distance, watching the shivering form as the boy tried to find a way out of the biting cold. The boy looked half frozen and Quatre was about to make his presence known, when the boy slipped into a coffee shop. Quatre had followed him in; the boy hadn't even noticed him get in line behind him. He looked around the shop, nearly empty, but then it was only 11, so the lunch rush wouldn't be for a bit.

When the child had watched the man in front of him order his food, his face had been filled with an intense longing and hunger and Quatre knew this child was starving. But when he only ordered hot chocolate, Quatre swiftly revised his plans and had to step forward. When his hand had grabbed the back of the boy's coat, not only to keep the boy from bolting, but also to keep him from fainting, he had been shocked at how thin the coat was. Who let this child out without proper clothing, and in this weather! Quatre frowned as the boy shivered again, and pulled his own wool overcoat off and put it around the boy's thin shoulders.

"My name is Quatre," Quatre introduced himself, "and you are?"

He had to lean over when the boy introduced himself, "Harry, Harry Potter," as his voice barely a whisper.

He watched as the boy put his wallet on the table and pushed it to him, "Thank you," he said and neatly opened it and removed his id and credit cards from the wallet then handed it back, "but I think you need it more than I do." Harry gaped at him, then, at another nudge on the wallet by Quatre, took it back and put it in his pocket. "Eat, Harry," Quatre said and pushed half of his pastry to the boy.

Harry ate with deliberate slowness, he didn't want to go to jail, and he was sure that that was whom Quatre had called. His uncle was going to be so angry with him. Someone slid into the booth opposite him, "Quatre, what has Heero told you about picking up strays," the new teen said in a soft soothing voice.

Harry looked up and caught Quatre's quick grin, then pout. "But Trowa…" he said then leaned over the table and gave his uni-banged lover a quick kiss on the lips.

Trowa smirked, before he frowned as he took in the shivering boy. "And who is your stray?"

"This is Harry Potter," Quatre said, "Harry, this is Trowa."

Harry tried to give a smile, but it came out as a nervous grimace, then his eyes moved passed the green-eyed boy sitting opposite him and widened in terror. Quatre felt the boy tense and his excellent hearing heard the small whimper of fear as a large man came into the pastry shop. The man looked around, his eyes lighting in pleasure on the fresh baked pastries on display, then he swept his gaze around the room. He froze when he saw Harry, his face growling slowly purple.

"BOY!" he yelled, "what the hell are you doing in here?" Harry gave another whimper and leaving Quatre's coat on the seat, slid down and crouched under the table. Quatre could feel the boy's tremors of fear, and he gently touched the tousled hair. The man came to the table and lowered his bulk to glare at the boy. "Get out here now!" he yelled.

"I'm sorry, Uncle Vernon," Harry babbled as he tried to duck walk closer, but both Trowa and Quatre shifted their legs creating a barrier that Harry couldn't see how to get around.

"Excuse me," Quatre said politely, "we were enjoying a nice cup of hot chocolate and a pastry."

Vernon looked at the blond teen and sneered, "That is my nephew…" he said his voice low and what he thought was intimidating.

"Really?" Quatre said, "and are you responsible for him?" he asked calmly.

"Yes, I am," Vernon puffed up, "but that boy is nothing but a nuisance."

"Well," Quatre took a sip of his tea, "now I know who will take the blame when child services get here…"

"What?" Vernon sputtered.

"They will be very interested to know why Harry's coat is much too thin for this weather, why he is not in school, why he is so thin and starved," Quatre's aqua blue eyes grew cold, "and why he has been taught to pick pockets for a man who is obviously his controller."

Vernon wasn't sure whether to sputter, strangle or scream. He settled on all three, as he sputtered and lunged at Quatre screaming at the blond. Trowa deftly got between the two and with a quick grab and twist, Vernon was now howling in pain, his arm twisted horribly behind him. The woman behind the counter had called the police when Vernon had first started yelling at the cute kid and his 'older brother' and it wasn't long before the constables came into the shop. Quatre and Trowa calmly flashed their Preventer's badges and Harry was brought out from under the table.

In a very short time, Harry had a warmer coat, another hot chocolate and no home. He blinked back tears as he listened to Quatre and Trowa talking to the officer. The wallets that Harry had stolen that day were in a plastic evidence bag. Vernon's apartment was being searched. Now where was he to go?

"Harry," Trowa said gaining the boy's attention, "are you ready to go?"

Harry blinked in surprise. "Go where, sir?" he asked, his voice cracking on a half sob, "I have no home?"

Quatre slid into the booth and put an arm around the boy's shoulders.  "Did you think that we would leave you alone?" Harry looked up, and was surprised when Quatre gently wiped his face with a handkerchief. "Come on, let's go home."

§∞•∞§•∞§•∞§•∞§

Harry blinked in shock as the SUV pulled up to an elegant townhouse. Quatre got out, and opened Harry's door and beckoned him. When Harry got out, Quatre smiled at him, and then opened the door to a brightly lit foyer, Trowa slipping passed them. "Quatre!" a braided teen exclaimed as he came down the stairs, "did you bring me a hot chocolate?"

"I forgot, Duo," Quatre said smiling slightly, "I want you to meet someone…"

"Quatre, what have I told you about picking up strays?" a deep voice said next to Harry and he jumped slightly, looking up into intense blue eyes.

Quatre pouted, before wrinkling his nose. "But, Heero! He's so cute!" he put his arm over Harry's shoulder. "Can I keep him?" Harry looked up at Quatre startled and Quatre looked down at him and winked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a story originally posted on Fanfic.net, that I've moved here because I don't feel like dealing with that site any more. Expect Chapters 1-3 soon, once I've gone through them and made various edits.
> 
> Anyways, this came to me when I read Mannd1068's "Magic isn't Real" Ch 5, and just HAD to do something with it. I hope you enjoy the whole thing.
> 
> Pairings will be added/edited on a need-be basis, so these aren't all the pairings. Some are a surprise for when they occur, and others have yet to fully be decided on. I'm not sure how long this is going to end up yet, so please be on the lookout for more chapters! Tags are also likely to be added


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Harry is in their pilots' homes, they have to decide if they're going to take him in for sure. Plus, rules and consequences.

"Duo, why don't you take Harry up to the Silver Room, then meet us in my office?" Quatre grinned at the boy, who had been looking at him nervously. "Feel free to do what you want up there, 'Ry. You'll be moving in with us, so make notes on how you might want to change the room." He ignored the glares his friends, apart from Duo – who had already dragged Harry upstairs before the boy could complain – and Trowa, sent his way, because he would get his way. He knew his friends well enough to know he almost always did. When it dealt with a kid like this, who had been used and abused, they would definitely listen to him.

"All right Winner, talk." Quatre just smiled at his friend, before walking away. The others sighed softly, following him upstairs to his spacious office. "Winner." Quatre sat down behind the large desk as his friends and fellow pilots arranged themselves in chairs surrounding the desk.

"Once Duo comes back, I will explain, Heero." Quatre sighed as he sunk into the soft cushions, amused as his friends glared at him once more.

§∞•∞§•∞§•∞§•∞§

"Sir? Am I really going to be staying here?" Duo paused, looking at the small boy who had been silently following him. Well, who had put up with being literally dragged up the stairs silently. Vibrant, yet dull, green eyes stared up at him, and the braided teenager knelt beside the thin child, moving to wrap his arms around the skeletal form.

"Quatre has a good reason for bringing you here and asking us to keep you. I respect his judgment; he's a good friend, and knows what he's doing." The American smiled, before continuing. "And call me Duo, all right? Sir, or being called 'Mr. Maxwell' makes me want to look for a responsible adult." Duo grinned when the small boy giggled at that, before suddenly picking the boy up in his arms. "Now, to the Silver Room!" The boy shrieked in shock, as Duo easily sprinted the rest of the way down the hallway to the room. "Well, it's actually a set of rooms. We just call it the Silver Room for convenience."

"Wow." Harry looked around the large sitting room, taking it in. Everything was in either silver or white, and he frowned slightly. "Is this really mine?" He looked up at Duo, who replied with only a wide smile and a nod. Harry smiled happily in response, looking around. "Could, could I change the colors?"

"Yep. Come on, I'll show you around. This is the sitting room, as you probably guessed. The door on the right leads to a kitchenette, but you aren't to use that, all right?"

"But, I can cook. Uncle Vernon had me do it for him; I've been cooking as long as I remember. I enjoy it, because no one bothers me when I'm in the kitchen." Harry frowned. How was he supposed to earn his keep if he couldn't cook?

"We'll make a deal. If someone is there to help you, you are allowed to cook, but never alone, understood?" Duo hid his scowl as he thought of what the man had forced the child to do. "Next is, hey, is that my tessen?" The teen reached up to the top of the mirror between the door to the kitchenette and the door he had been about to point out to Harry. "Yep, this is it. I'm going to get Wufei for hiding it."

"What's a tessen, si-, Duo?" Harry stumbled over calling the older male by his first name, but watched in awe as the boy snapped open a fan, grinning maniacally.

"It's a battle fan, basically. The edge is really sharp, but it's a great tool." Duo smiled softly at the boy, before closing and pocketing the weapon. "I'll get you a practice one and teach you how to use it, if you want." The boy nodded, and Duo smiled once again. "This, through here, is the study." He led the boy in, and let him look around. "If you notice, all the shelves are labeled. This was originally supposed to be Quatre's room when he was your age and a bit older, but he never actually got a chance to use it. Kit-kat loves to draw, so there are quite a few unused sketchbooks in here you can use if you want."

"Won't he be mad?" Harry looked up at the teen from where he had been staring longingly at the row of sketchbooks. "If these were his, I mean."

"Nah. Q-ball's been meaning to give them away to the nearby orphanage, actually, but we've been so busy we never got around to it. If you want them, use 'em. He'll be glad they're finally going to good use. There should be some colored pencils and such in here, too," the pilot replied, digging through a pile in the desk. "Here they are!" He moved to the window seat, placing them on the cushions. "Now, there is still more to see! You can come back once we've finished the tour." Harry reluctantly left the room, though one of the sketchbooks was wrapped protectively in his arms. "This is the bathroom; feel free to take showers or baths, as long or short as you want. We have a ridiculously over-sized water heater, enough for the entire household to take a two-hour long shower, at the same time, and still have enough hot water to fill the pool." Duo caught the look of wonder in the boy's eyes at being allowed to take hot showers, and inwardly snarled. Oh, whoever did this to the boy was going to pay. "There's a door in there leading directly to the bedroom. Which is here." Opening the door, he smiled sadly at Harry's amazed gasp. "It is impressive, isn't it?" Duo murmured, as he led the boy into the room. "This is yours now, for as long as we live here. Feel free to take a nap, draw in the library, or anything else that doesn't require you using the oven, all right? I need to go bother Kit-kat."

"Kit-kat?" Harry looked at him in confusion, eyes blinking owlishly in confusion.

"I give people nicknames, excessively. Kit-kat and Q-ball are some of my names for Quatre. You'll figure them all out eventually," Duo replied, ruffling Harry's hair before bounding out the door. Harry watched him leave in confusion, before he went back to the small study. Collapsing in the window seat, he picked up the colored pencils and opened the sketchbook to the first page. Slowly, he began to draw on the page, allowing his imagination to take flight. Slowly, a scene took form on the page, as he carefully colored it in. A beautiful red tigress stood in the center of the page, a brown buck at her right side. His antlers were magnificent, the proud animal standing with its head lowered and one hoof raised as if it was pawing the ground. Its blue eyes were barely visible, but from the slight sliver that could be seen, they seemed protective. The tigress's tail was in mid-lash, her brilliant emerald eyes warm and loving. Standing to the left of the large feline was a proud brownish grey wolf, his amber eyes soft and gentle. A large black dog lay beside him, blue-gray eyes bright and mischievous. Resting on the back of the canine was a large black fox, its onyx eyes cold and calculating, yet also defensive. Each animal was carefully colored, and Harry smiled at the picture.

"Tiger-Lily. Prongs. Moony. Padfoot. Gambit." He smiled, carefully writing the names over the animals. "I miss you." He smiled at the picture, before returning to the bookshelves. Looking around, he found a shelf labeled "Tamora Pierce" and gently removed a book entitled Alanna: The First Adventure before moving to sit in the window seat again, opening the book and descending into the world of Tortall.

§∞•∞§•∞§•∞§•∞§

"All right Quat, who the hell treated the kid so badly?" Duo growled as he stalked into the office, violet eyes blazing with barely-concealed fury. "'Cause I'm gonna kill them." His friends looked at him in anger as he moved to the couch beside his lover, as he looked at Quatre expectantly. "Well?"

"He's currently a ward of the state, after his uncle was arrested for forcing the poor boy to pickpocket for him. He got me, and I followed him into the coffee shop. Harry has nothing more than the clothes on his back, and they're paper-thin as it is. What angered you, Duo?"

"Kid seemed surprised at so much as the concept of a hot shower, like I was when Howie first let me have them on his ship. He was shocked when I told him he could use the sketchbooks. He was shocked when I told him he wasn't supposed to cook. Said he'd been doing it for his uncle for as long as he could remember." Duo sighed, pulling his braid over his shoulder to play with the tail. "We need to take that kid in. He needs a family, he needs us."

"I know, Duo. You guys know what's going on now. What are your thoughts?" Quatre looked around the room, meeting the eyes of each of his fellow pilots. He waited, arms crossed over his chest.

"Take the child in. He needs a home, and we can give him one. Winner, you have the greatest chance of getting custody. We will all help." Heero looked at his friends as he spoke, and they all nodded in agreement. This was a child, who had been abused and used, who needed help. They knew it would be difficult, especially to bring the child up to speed with his education and to teach him to trust again.

"Thank you." Quatre smiled at his friends, and then turned to Duo. "You spent some time on the streets when you were younger. What can we do to show Harry that we do care about him? That we want to help him?"

"Give him boundaries. Give him responsibilities. Show him that he doesn't have to fear us. He'll need to be punished if he disobeys, but he needs to see that we won't hurt him. Confinement to a certain room, the withdrawal of privileges, things that that, are how he needs to be punished. He needs to know that yes, there are consequences for disobeying, but he'll never be hit. We need to reward him for good behavior, with small things. Let him feel he earns things, as he is unused to being given anything." Duo sighed, leaned on his lover, who wrapped a strong arm around his shoulders.

"All right. We should probably create rules together, as well as what happens as consequences. If we don't, we might all have different rules and consequences, and he'll start coming to one of us to get around the others." The suggestion came from a lounging Wufei, and his friends blinked, realizing he was right. They wanted the child to view them equally as guardians, and if they didn't have equal rules, then the boy would never feel safe or even comfortable. The five moved to sit around the desk, as Quatre opened up a new document on his laptop in order to write up the rules.

"Set bed times, chores, what he is and isn't allowed to do, where he is and isn't allowed to go, usage of the pool, etcetera. We also need to draw up what will happen if he breaks any of the rules."

"He's ten, so I believe he should be in bed around 8:30 during the week, but Friday and Saturday he can stay up until 9:30. We have the Maguanacs to take care of the majority of the house. I propose he takes care of his own rooms, and cleans up after himself around the rest of the house."

"That's acceptable. He'll learn responsibility, but not be overworked. Are we going to home school him?"

"Of course. He'd never be able to catch up otherwise. The Maguanacs will be able to teach him, and we can as well. He'll be assigned homework, of course, and will be expected to complete that on time." Quatre made the notes as he talked, smiling at his friends. "We'll be his older brothers. He'll learn that he can always come to us when he has trouble, if he's scared, confused about schoolwork, or just needs to talk to someone or be held. We'll always be there for him."

"Exactly. That's the approach that Father Maxwell and Sister Helen used with me and the others, always being there and such. It helps, a lot." Duo smiled, and Heero pulled him closer, reminding the American that he was no longer alone. The brunette smiled at his lover, kissing the Japanese teen softly. Heero smiled in return, as the others only smirked at the scene. "Anyways, right. He apparently likes cooking, so I say that we let him do so, so long as one of us is in the room to watch him.  He can make things that don't require the oven or stove when he wishes, however." The other agreed, and Quatre wrote that down as well. As they continued bouncing ideas off of each other, they didn't even notice the passing time. "All right! So, we got the base down for what Harry needs to follow. So, what do we do next?"

"After we figure out the consequences when he disobeys, we'll present them to Harry, let him know. I'll print the rules and each of us can have our own copy, so we can tape Harry's to his door, and he can always refer to them. Now, what are we doing as punishments?"

"If he tries to break curfew, he'll have an earlier bed time the next night. If he cooks without supervision, then he'll be confined to his room and won't be allowed to cook for a week or so." The voice shocked the pilots, and they turned quickly. "Lady Une mentioned that you'd taken in a kid. I've been standing down the hall for a while. You five are quite loud."

"Come and sit Zechs. You might as well give your input." The blonde smirked when he was invited in, moving to sit near the desk. "Once he finds things he enjoys doing, he can lose those privileges for a week or two at a time. If he tries to use the pool without supervision, then he loses swimming privileges, and once he makes friends he won't be allowed to see them when he's grounded." The others nodded at Quatre's suggestion, as he wrote it down on the paper in front of his, to be transcribed onto his laptop at a later point.

"Teach him to respect personal space. If he has a nightmare or such, he's allowed to go into your rooms to sleep, but at any other time he is to knock before entering," Zechs Marquise suggested, and the others smiled. "When you don't want him to use your rooms at night, such as when you need time alone, tie something to the handle so he knows not to enter."

"Good. If he disobeys that rule, he can lose privileges." As they continued to work, Duo stood, sighing. "Duo?"

"I'm gonna go hang with the kid. Hee-chan, you wanna come? We can work on getting him used to each of us a bit at a time. Besides, I promised to teach him a few things."

"Like what, Maxwell?" Wufei Chang looked at the American cautiously. "If you are even considering turning him into another explosives-loving Shinigami, I'll kill you."

"Nah, just a mini Shinigami. I have the feeling he's going to need to know how to fight someday. I actually promised to teach him how to use a tessen. He was interested in it when I found mine earlier. He'll start with a practice fan, and once I'm sure he can wield it, I'll move him up to a real one. Put down a rule about him not practicing with any weapons we give him unless someone's there, would ya Kit-Kat?" With that, the American raced out the door, leaving his friends behind. His lover followed him, as he went to his room to pull out his practice tessen, before dragging Heero to Harry's room. "Harry? Can we come in?" he called, knocking lightly on the door. Duo remembered how he had been when he was first taken from the streets. He had needed to know that his room was his, and he would be safe there. Just as they wanted Harry to learn to respect their boundaries, they needed to respect his. Just barging into his room would only make him feel like he had to be defensive.

§∞•∞§•∞§•∞§•∞§

"Harry? Can we come in?" Harry started when he heard the noise from the door to the rooms. Placing a bookmark from the desk into the book he had been reading, Harry carefully walked out to where Duo was waiting.

"Hi Duo," he whispered shyly, before looking at the man who was with him. "Hello, sir." Harry looked at the two of them, fidgeting slightly. "I'm Harry Potter. And you are?"

"Harry, this is my boyfriend, Heero Yuy. So, can we come in and talk in the living room?" Harry started, blushing slightly. Letting them inside, he led them into the small sitting room, moving to curl up into a tight ball on one of the chairs. "So Harry, this is Heero. Hee-chan, this is Harry. Also, I brought this for you, little Green Eyes."

"Green Eyes?" Harry blinked, a small memory surfacing at the words.

►••••••••◄

_"Come on Green Eyes! Go to Uncle Gambit! That's it, cub. You can do it!" A tall, dark haired knelt in front of him, onyx eyes bright as he held his arms widespread to catch the small toddler waddling towards him. Beside him stood two other men, each grinned and encouraging him. One had long, messy dark hair that hung into grey-blue eyes that sparkled in mischief. The other had short, nicely combed light brown hair that had grey streaked through it, and scars marring his face and bare arms._

_"You can do it, son. That's it, Harry." Another man entered his vision, and he cooed as he stumbled into the first man's arms, before giggling happily. "That's it! That's my little Prongslet!" Harry cooed again, his arms waving as he reached for the man. "Come on. Try walking to Uncle Padfoot now." The grey-blue eyed man moved away, and Harry toddled to him. He collapsed into the man's arms, turning to cuddle against the man's chest. Cooing, Harry then yawned, closing his eyes briefly. He felt himself passed to someone else, and squirmed slightly before a loving voice calmed him._

_"That's my little Green Eyes. Sleep, my sweetheart. Mummy's got you." Opening his eyes briefly, he saw bright green eyes and red hair, before he drifted off to sleep._

►••••••••◄

"Harry? Harry?" Duo was waving the practice tessen in front of Harry's face, trying to get the boy's attention. "Harry?" What was wrong with him? His eyes were glassy, and he wasn't blinking.

"S, sorry. My, my mum and dad used to call me Green Eyes. I just remembered." Harry bit his lip, drawing his arms around himself in a tight hug. "I, I miss them." He shook, looking around for his sketchbook. Hopping up, he ran into the study, before returning with it. "My parents, and uncles, always likened themselves to animals. I remember that. I drew this, because this is what they likened themselves to." Harry shyly held it out to Duo, who took it reverently. "They called themselves nicknames. The stag and tiger are my dad and mum. The other three are my uncles. Well, I called them Uncle Moony, Padfoot, and Gambit, but there wasn't any real relation between us. They were just my parents' friends, but they were family." Harry paused, moving closer to Duo so he could run a gentle finger over the dog. "I remember, Uncle Padfoot would bring his dog over, and I'd ride on his back, while Mum and Dad watched and made sure I didn't fall off."

"Do you remember their real names? We want to take care of you, but if you have family who could take you in…" Duo mentioned, looking at the child. He wanted to help this kid, but didn't want to keep him from his family. "We want what's best for you."

"You, you want to take care of me?" Harry breathed, startled, before shaking his head. "No, no one wants a freak. You don't mean it." He pulled away, but stopped when Heero dropped his hand to Harry's shoulder, the boy froze.

"You are not a freak, no matter what you were told," the Japanese teen murmured softly, gently pulling the small boy into his arms. "You are a little boy who has been treated wrongly. I'm sure these people you call 'Uncle' would love to have you back."

"I, I." Harry shook slightly, confused by Heero's reaction. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia had always called him a worthless freak. Why would that change now? "But."

"We want you, Harry. You're a smart kid, to get away with getting Q-ball. Usually he'd catch someone who tried to pickpocket him before they could even go to pull away. You're a sweet kid, too. That bas–" At Heero's clearing of throat, Duo paused, trying to think of a more suitable word. "Err, jerk, of a man you called Uncle was wrong about you. You've been used and abused, and we only want to help you."

"U, Uncle Padfoot, I remember his name. Dad called him Sirius. S, Sirius Black, I believe." Harry looked down, and then up at Heero and Duo. "And, and Uncle Sev, and Uncle Remus. I, I don't remember their last names, though." Harry pulled away, moving to curl up on the couch. "I, I. What will you do, if you can't find them?"

"Q-ball will adopt you. The five of us will raise you. We'll get you caught up in your education." Duo smiled at the boy, and leaned back in his chair. "But, back to what I was saying earlier, I found a practice tessen for you. It's weighted like the real weapon, but the edges are blunt and will, at worst, give you a bruise. I'll teach you how to use it, and you can practice whenever you want, unless you're grounded."

"Grounded?" Harry blinked in confusion as he took the weapon, holding it carefully.

"We have some rules you're to follow while you live here and if you disobey, you'll be grounded or have privileges taken away," Duo told him, smiling. "You might be stuck in your room, not permitted to go swimming, have an earlier bedtime, things like that." Duo sighed, catching the boy's eyes. "No matter what, Harry, we will never hit you. We will never starve you. The most we might punish you, in regards to food, is to deny you your favorite foods for a few days. Your meals will always be balanced and filling. You might not get desert a few days, or you might be limited to foods you don't like as much, but it will always be enough to keep you healthy." Harry's lip trembled, though he shook his head. "We mean it, Harry. We'll always take care of you."

"I, I wanna stay here," the thin boy admitted, looking up at them. "I feel safe here, and you've been so kind." Duo and Heero smiled at his words, and stood slowly. "Duo? Heero?"

"We need to go talk with Lady Une, our boss, about getting the adoption arranged, Green Eyes, and to see if we can locate your Uncle Padfoot. Even if you want to stay here, he has first rights to you.  We'll search for you Uncles Remus and Sev too." Duo sighed, before moving close enough to ruffle Harry's hair. "Rest, little one. We'll get you in time for dinner, all right?" Harry nodded, smiling shyly, before disappearing into the bedroom. "We'll have to take him shopping, too," Duo murmured to his lover as they excited the room.

"Turn him over to Winner's sisters, you mean," Heero replied, wrapping the other pilot's braid in his hand. "We'll go along to make sure they are clothes for a proper kid, though." Duo laughed at that, as they returned to their friends.

"The kid's willing to live with us. However, we need to gain his trust still. He mentioned family friends he used to consider his uncles. Sirius Black was one of them. He couldn't remember the last names," Duo told them as they entered the room.

"I'll get started on researching his family. I'm stuck on desk duty for a while, until my ribs heal from our last mission, so I can handle that," Wufei murmured, the dark-haired Chinese agent looking at his friends. Platinum gold-haired blue-eyed Quatre, a pacifist who became a soldier only because he had to, who cared for everyone and everything. Brown-haired green-eyed Trowa, who looked so like the child. The platinum blonde-haired blue-eyed Zechs Marquise, the eldest among them at 22 instead of 18. The American among them, with his long brown hair and cobalt, nearly amethyst-eyed Duo Maxwell, the prankster and street-wise self-proclaimed "Shinigami". He thought of himself, a widower of nearly 4 years, and sighed. They were going to have a hell of a time raising this child.

"You do that. I can only hope we do right by this boy," Quatre murmured, sighing. "We'll take him out shopping tomorrow, after I get in touch with one of my sisters here in the London area. They'll know what to get."

"But we can't let them go overboard," Trowa murmured to his small lover, who nodded. The others laughed, nodding.

§∞•∞§•∞§•∞§•∞§

"Harry. Time to wake up, little one. It's time for dinner." Harry stirred at the soft voice, and blinked owlishly. Quatre was standing beside him, and another man was behind him, looking at the book that was on the bedside table.

"Hullo, Quatre," Harry murmured, yawning. "Hello, sir."

"Call me Wufei, child," the Chinese agent replied, smiling softly. This was a child, he reminded himself, who needed to be able to relax around him. He would drop his guard, if only for this child. "It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," the emerald eyed boy replied, carefully getting off the bed. "Duo mentioned this used to be your room. Are you sure I can use it?"

Quatre had been told to expect this question, and had already decided on his answer. "Of course, Green Eyes. No one else is here to use it. Duo mentioned the drawing you did. Could I see it?" Harry nodded shyly, and led them to the sitting room, where he held out the sketchbook. "This is wonderful, Harry. Do you think I could borrow it for a while, to make a copy of it so we can hang it on your door?" Harry nodded, and Quatre smiled, carefully tearing the page out, before slowly folding it gently to prevent too large of creases. "Now then, let's go eat, shall we?" Harry nodded, and smiled. Wufei held out a hand to him, and he cautiously took it. He remembered Uncle Vernon doing something like that before, and when he went to take it, the man had slapped him across the face. But Wufei only smiled at him, and gently pulled the small boy out of the room. Harry followed willingly, not willing to anger him. Once they cleared the door, Wufei paused.

"Do you want to be carried, xiao hai?" Harry frowned, unsure of the foreign word.

"Szow hi?" Harry repeated, confused.

Wufei repeated the word, sounding the unfamiliar language out for the too-small boy. "It means little child in Mandarin, my native language." The boy looked at him in wonder, and he smiled. "I am Chinese. Each of our small family has a different nationality, xiao Harry." Again he pronounced it for the child, smiling still. The boy repeated it, and he praised the boy. "It means little Harry." Harry smiled at that, before he reached up, in the worldwide sign to be picked up. Wufei gently picked up the boy, and cradled him against his chest. "Come then, little one. Let's get you something to eat."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> During my original posting of this chapter on FF.net, someone commented on Harry reading Alanna. 10 is the same age I was reading this, and I see Harry as having had the chance to learn to read before the divorce, and enjoying it as his only escape.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More time with Harry, a shopping trip, and learning some surprising facts.

"Heya Harry! Ready to eat?" Duo grinned at the small boy in Wufei's arms, snickering silently at the picture they made. "So, we have a bit of a wide selection. We have a rule for meals when this happens. Everyone is free to eat what he wants and how much he wants. You just have to ask people to pass it." Harry smiled at him, and started when Wufei set him down at a chair. "Now then, since you're new to the table, you get to be served first. What do you want?"

"Could, could I have some of those noodles, please?" he asked shyly, looking longingly at the different objects on the table. "And, and some carrots?" Duo grinned, and handed him two bowls, one filled with the noodles and broth he had been looking at, the other filled with baby carrots. "Thank you." Duo nodded at him, handing the dark-haired boy a fork as well.

"Those noodles are Ramen noodles, an Asian food. We'll teach you how to use chopsticks soon, and then you can eat them the way they were meant to be eaten." Heero smiled softly at Harry when the boy looked at him in wonder, holding up his own chopsticks. The pale blue color amazed Harry, who looked at them in awe. "These are dyed ivory. You'll have your own pair, once you can use them reliably. As they'll be yours and yours alone, you can pick the color out." Harry couldn't help but find that to be, nice. People were willing to give him something of his own, something he could use, and they would teach him how to use it.

"Now then. Everyone, eat!" Immediately everyone dug in, and Duo frowned as he watched Harry curl one arm protectively around the plate, just as he did. He had picked up that habit from the streets, where you had to protect your food to not lose it. That this child, who had had a house to live in, would have to do this angered him to no end. Yes, this child would be protected here. He could only hope he could teach Harry that fact. After dinner, Wufei carried Harry back upstairs, tucking him in. The boy didn't even protest, more than happy to get the sleep his body so desperately craved yet often lacked. Once the boy was asleep, they retreated back to Quatre's study to talk about what they had learned.

"Oh yes, I am going to _kill_ that, that, pig! Harry's a _child_, and one who had a house. He shouldn't be curling an arm around his plate to protect his food as if it's going to be snatched away. I do that, but I grew up on the streets! The GOD DAMN STREETS!" Duo was angry, and on the verge of allowing Shinigami out to play. "He's a child," Duo repeated, his voice cracking slightly. "A kid. Someone to be loved and protected, someone to cherish." He leaned into the gentle arm around his waist, turning to hide his head in his lover's shoulder. "How could anyone do that to a kid?" His friends watched silently as tears began to roll down his face as he held tightly to Heero's shoulder, the Japanese agent holding him tightly, murmuring quietly into his ears, nonsense words meant only to calm in Japanese.

"He thinks he's worthless, and a freak. That, _creature_, made him believe that. We need to teach him that he is priceless, and that he deserves those who care about him." The others nodded at Heero's words as he held him American lover, trying to calm the upset pilot. "Chang, you need to learn what exactly is going on with his Uncle Sirius. Trying a find matches for an Uncle Sev and an Uncle Remus. Even if we end up with having custody, which I'm sure you can get, Winner, I don't want to take those he cares for completely out of his life."

"Of course. Une wants me in tomorrow, and I'll get that done immediately. Winner, you might want to apply for custody as soon as possible. Throw the Winner name behind your appeal, and it should go through with limited opposition." The others nodded, before they retired for bed themselves.

It was a few days later before they finally managed to get out to go shopping, or that Wufei had the time to check on Sirius Black. Of course, it was also Duo's turn to wake up Harry. "Rise and shine, the sun's up and so are we! Come on, come on! It's time to get moving Harry!" The loud noise startled Harry and he rolled out of bed, hitting the floor painfully. He looked up at the excited agent in slight fear, unsure how to react. "Oops. Come on then. You need to shower, get breakfast, and then we're going _shopping_!" Harry managed to stand, looking at the American in shock. "Now, Q-ball managed to get his sisters to send some clothes to fit a boy your size, so you can wear those until we get done. They're on the sink, so go ahead and get ready." Harry quickly scurried into the bathroom, still slightly afraid of the hyper teenager.

Duo had retreated down to the kitchen once Harry was in the shower, and that was where he met his friends. "Kid's coming. So, who exactly is going?"

"Arianna and Iria are going to meet us there. Wufei and Heero have to work today, and Cathy and the circus are in town, so Trowa needs to help them prepare for their show this weekend. It's going to be the two of us and my sisters." Duo nodded as Quatre talked, before sighing. "I just hope he's ready to brave the crowds."

"I'm sure he'll do fine. The deskwork Lady Une assigned me is finished, and so I now have time to research Harry and his family. Hopefully, I can find some leads, barring any emergencies," Wufei said as he entered the kitchen, already dressed in his Preventer's uniform. Heero walked in behind him, dressed similarly. Each of the Asian teenagers put their breakfast together, sitting down to eat.

"Good morning." Everyone turned to look at Harry as he walked in, looking at the group shyly. The clothes he was wearing were slightly too big, understandable as he was too small for his age. "Wufei, are you coming with us?" The boy moved to sit next to the Chinese pilot, who was quickly becoming his favorite. The dark haired teen was quiet, but patient. Heero was quiet too, but Harry was afraid of him, and preferred the Chinese teen, as he went out of his way to read to him and to explain things to him.

"Unfortunately, xiao Harry, I have to work again. However, I will be looking for information on your Uncle Padfoot, all right?" Wufei pulled the small boy onto his lap, knowing the child wouldn't dare to do so himself, even if he wanted to cuddle against the older teen. "I have time off this weekend, though." Harry grinned at that, wrapping his arms tightly around the older male's middle, curling up in his lap. He felt safe there, and absolutely adored the owner of said lap. "We'll spend time together then."

"Come on, Harry. Let's get moving. The sooner we start shopping, the sooner we'll be home." Harry smiled at Quatre shyly, and nodded. Eating his own food quickly, he slipped off of Wufei's lap, after hugging him tightly. "Do you want me to carry you?" The boy nodded, and the blonde CEO lifted him, and the boy relaxed in his arms.

"Little brother!" Quatre smiled at the shout, putting Harry down only seconds before being embraced himself, his two sisters nearly lifting him off the ground. "It's been must too long, Quatre."

"Iria, Arianna, I've missed you as well," he replied, hugging each of his blonde sisters. "This is Harry, the sweetheart we're shopping for today," he added, gesturing to the small boy. "Harry, these are two of my sisters, Iria and Arianna." Harry smiled shyly at them, small hands wound tightly in Quatre's trousers, drawing a small amount of strength from the contact. Both women smiled at him, moving over to crouch beside him.

"Hello there Harry. I'm Iria, Quatre's oldest sister, and this is my younger sister, the closest to me in age, Arianna. It's a pleasure to meet you." The two couldn't help but find the small boy completely adorable. His bright greens eyes watched them carefully, a small spark of trust hidden by fear. He did want to trust these beautiful women, who were related to Quatre, who he had come to trust in the past few days. "Well, let's get shopping, then!" The group of five headed into the first shop, where Harry was subjected to the torment of becoming a doll for the pair of women. Quatre and Duo had to plan around their work, making sure that the boy would get clothes suited to a little boy who would be on the go often, as well as a mix of clothing so that, no matter where they ended up on the Sphere or on the colonies. They moved often, and they weren't sure how long they would remain here in London before they moved again.

"All right Harry, lunch time!" They had been shopping for hours, and they were now able to stop and take a break to eat lunch at one of the larger restaurants in the area. When they learned that _the_ Quatre Raberba Winner wanted to eat at their restaurant, they quickly ushered him in and to a private room. Harry held tightly to his leg, looking around him in confusion and wonder. "What do you want, then?"

"What do they have?" was his soft reply, and Quatre smiled at him, pointing out the child's portion of the menu. "Could, could I have some pizza, please? And a fizzy?" Quatre smiled, nodding. Harry smiled shyly, before looking at Duo. "What are you having?"

"Same thing as you. Haven't had a decent pizza in ages," he replied, causing the boy to giggle. Once the order was in, Duo proceeding to regale Harry with different stories of adventures he had gotten into at work, and during the war. "So, there we were. I had just rescued Heero from the Alliance hospital, and had busted us out through the wall. I gave him a parachute, having my own way to safely escape. However, he didn't bother to activate it, not until Relena yelled at him. By then it was nearly too late, and he ended up rolling all the way down the cliff side. Ended up breaking his leg because of it. I helped him get away, and he set his own leg. His own leg! It was disgusting!" Harry laughed, and the three blonds smiled to see the boy enjoying himself. He deserved this, as all children did.

Talk continued as they ate, and Quatre paid the bill once they were done. "Now then, it's time to finish shopping." Harry expected to find himself dragged into more clothing stores, and ended up freezing as they entered a toy store. "All right Harry, choose what you want."

"Wha, what?" He looked at the blonde in shock, and began to shake. No, this wasn't right. They'd already given him so much. "I, I don't deserve this," he whispered, and Duo frowned.

"Yes you do, Green Eyes. You're a sweet little boy, and deserve to have toys of your own." Harry shook his head, and Duo gently grasped his chin. "Harry. You _do_ deserve these. You've been so good at home. You deserve a reward." Duo took his hand, dragging him over to the stuffed animal section of the store. "Chose what you want, all right?" Harry looked at him in confusion, before he approached the animals. Grabbing the stuffed animals his parents and uncles had associated themselves with, he cradled the dog and fox to his chest. Placing the others in the cart Quatre had somehow procured out of thin air, He continued to hold them tight as they walked over to other aisles. He picked out a number of sketchpads and more colored pencils and markers, in addition to normal pencils and charcoal. Even when he went to put things back, Duo would take them and place them in the cart. Duo got Harry to choose some electronic toys as well, and the boy picked out a number of electronic cars, before he reached cautiously for a set of K'nex.

"We already have some of those, Harry," Duo told him, and the boy stopped, nodding at the words. Moving towards the books, he was quickly lost in the written word. Quatre couldn't help but snicker softly at that, and Duo smiled. He was glad that the boy was comfortable enough to drop his guard to look at these books without paying attention to what's around him. Duo took note of the titles as Harry placed them away, and followed behind them, slipping them into the cart. A few hours later, Duo rested a gentle hand on the boy's arm, who started violently. "Sorry, Green Eyes. Didn't mean to scare ya. Q-ball's going to go through check out, and we're going to head to the car, all right?" The boy nodded, closing the book, which Duo took and placed in the cart, before lifting the boy easily. _He's still too light. He needs to gain more weight._ Harry cuddled against his chest, as Quatre quickly paid and brought the bags to the car. Bringing the two stuffed animals Harry had fallen in love with into the car, he put the rest into the extra car that Rashid had sent to take care of all the bags that they had for their purchases. Climbing in beside Harry, Duo, and his sisters, he handed the items to Harry who pulled them against his chest happily. During the drive home, the agents and two girls talked happily, while Harry fell into a comfortable doze against Duo's side.

§∞•∞§•∞§•∞§•∞§

"Wufei Chang, what are you doing?" The Chinese agent didn't even look up from his laptop as his superior stood over him. "Chang!" He glanced up briefly, and only smirked at the annoyed look on her face. When the woman reached to snag the laptop, he quickly pulled it out of the way, before standing. "Explain now, agent."

"Harry Potter is to become Winner's ward. He was able to give us a name of a close family friend of his, who he considered his uncle. As I'm on desk duty, and finished the work you had set out for me already, I was researching a Sirius Black," he replied, looking her in the eyes daringly. He was just waiting for her to argue against his investigation. "I will show you anything I find."

"Look under James Potter and Lily Potter nee Evans, as those were his parents. I worked with both of them briefly, years ago," she replied, before leaving. "And you're ordered to do research on Harry and his relatives until further notice, Chang." The Chinese man smiled, returning to his work. As he searched deeper, he began to frown. He kept hitting roadblocks, and grew frustrated. Standing with a snarl on his lips, he picked up the laptop, stalking to where Yuy was working one office down.

"What is it, Chang?" The Japanese agent looked up briefly, returning to his own work. "The firewalls blocking you?" Wufei paused, narrowed his eyes, but sighed. "Lady Une gave me the same assignment."

"Of course." Collapsing in the chair across from Heero, Wufei opened his own laptop, and started looking for what he could find without having to hack. Pulling up files on the Potters and their family, he grew angry as he continued to read. "Yuy. His parents' will was never read." His colleague froze, before staring at him. "I can find no record of it being executed, but plenty of record on it being made, and of the exact details. Apparently, Harry was never to go to the Dursleys. He was supposed to go to Sirius Black, followed by an Andromeda Tonks and her family, followed by a Remus Lupin, then a Severus Snape. Hell, there's a very long list on who is and isn't supposed to have him." The Chinese pilot continued looking down the list, before snorting. "I think we've found Uncles Remus and Sev." Heero nodded, before he smirked.

"Severus Snape, I recognize that name. He's a close friend of Lucius Malfoy, one of Zechs' relatives. I believe they are first cousins." The two looked at each other, pleased. "I will go talk to him about getting in touch with his cousin." The pilot stood, closing his laptop and carrying it with him. As Heero left, Wufei continued to dig deeper. When he found the information on Sirius Black, he snarled. Comparing it to what he had seen in the Potters' will, he quickly stood, holding his laptop as he ran up to Lady Une's office. Pushing his way in, the commander looked up at him.

"Sirius Black is in prison for the betrayal of Lily and James Potter to the man who killed him, as well as the murders of Peter Pettigrew and twelve others. However, the Potters' will specifically states that Pettigrew was the one to be keeping their secret for them. Digging deeper, I learned that Black was never given a trial, but was instead thrown directly into jail on a life sentence. One of the men who signed as a witness for the will is the head of the court that condemned Black. With more digging, I learned that this man, Albus Dumbledore, also happens to have named himself as the guardian of the child, has been withdrawing copious amounts of money from Harry's bank accounts, and using it to supplement his own accounts as well as pay a number of families. The Weasleys, the Grangers, and the Dursleys, among others. From what I can find, Harry never even knew about these funds; he seems to think of himself as a burden, and has said that he had to pickpocket to help his uncle with expenses. The money the man was receiving on a semi-annually basis is nearly equal to a Preventer Agent's annual income. However, after researching his finances, Vernon Dursley seems to have wasted it on alcohol." The teenager looked up at his superior, who seemed to be furious. "I believe that Sirius Black was framed, and that Dumbledore allowed him to have no trial in order to gain control of Harry."

"I'll get to work on forcing Sirius Black to be given a trial immediately. Did you find any other links to those who might take him in?" Commander Une was angry beyond words, but was controlling her temper in order to focus clearly. "And how is he dealing with living with you?"

"I found his 'Uncle Sev' and his 'Uncle Remus'. His Uncle Sev is Severus Snape, a close friend of Marquise's cousin Lucius Malfoy, and Yuy is currently talking with him to get in contact with the cousin. His Uncle Remus is a Remus Lupin, who seems to be unemployed but is receiving a sum that was delegated in the Potter's will on a weekly basis. This account was apparently set up before their deaths, and it seems their bankers knew that they wished to keep the funds going. As such, there is no discrepancy there." Lady Une nodded, listening to his report. "I will be working on finding Remus Lupin, and trying to get in touch with him. Unfortunately, no address is listed."

"Get in touch with Snape first, as he's more accessible. We can see if he is able to get in touch with Lupin later." Wufei acknowledged the words, before moving to leave. "Go see how Heero is doing, then head home. See about getting Harry a pet of some sort. A cat, perhaps, or maybe a dog. Something that could protect him." Wufei nodded silently, walking out. He moved to the elevator, stepping off a few floors down.

"Ah, hello there. Do you be any chance know where Agent Marquise's office is?" Wufei turned, taking in the form of a tall blonde man with slate-grey eyes in front of him. His business suit was old fashioned but well maintained, and the walking cane in his right hand seemed more for show than anything. He looked a great deal like Zechs, and he held himself erect with stiff posture.

"I was headed there myself. Agent Chang." Wufei held out his hand, and the man transferred the cane to his other hand to reciprocate the action. "May I ask what you need with him?"

"He invited me here today, but neglected to tell me where to find his office. I'm his cousin, Lucius Malfoy." Wufei smirked, looking up at the man. "It is a pleasure to meet you, agent."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a heads up, I will be including books/movies that were released after the original Harry Potter series happened. Gundam Wing does take place over three, four hundred years into the future. Therefore, I'm going with their time line, just moving up birth and death dates to make them synchronized.
> 
> So, about Zechs being Lucius's cousin. My personal reasoning behind it is this; I see Zechs's mother as the squib sister of Lucius's father. Viola, there's the relation.
> 
> Also about them finding the info on the web. Well, it's Heero; he's an excellent hacker. Besides, Lily was a Muggle-born, and as such, probably filed the information with a Muggle business as well as with whoever handles things like wills in the Wizarding world.


	4. Chapter 3

They had managed to explain to Lucius Malfoy about Harry, and the man promised to get in touch with his friend and tell him about Harry. Wufei and Harry went home that evening pleased with their work, and the Chinese boy laughed when Harry flung himself at his legs. Picking the boy up, he swung him into arms, carrying the boy inside. "Did you have a good day, then?" The boy nodded, beginning to talk about the trip quietly, pausing on occasion to make sure he wasn't annoying the older boy. Each time, Wufei only prodded him on, and Harry would only smile shyly before doing so. Soon dinner was ready, and they all ate quickly to be able to spend time together. They moved to the den, where they prodded Harry into picking out a movie.

"Could, could we watch Princess Mononoke?" he asked, looking between the teens. "Please?" In reply, Duo pulled the video off of the shelf, and put it in. Harry smiled when it came on, and curled into Wufei's side as they settled down to watch the movie. The boy had retrieved his stuffed animals from his room, and was curled up with them in his arms. As the movie progressed, he slowly began to drift off, and by the time the credits rolled, the boy was fast asleep in Wufei's lap. The Chinese teen smiled, and carried him upstairs to his room. Duo and Quatre smiled at the sight; they were glad to see their friend so caring. Of the five, Wufei was the most uptight, though Trowa and Heero were also very stiff at times. But Harry's presence was beneficial, and the last remaining member of the Chang clan was slowly relaxing his guard. At work and when in public, he was still uptight, and had, as Duo said, 'a stick shoved up his ass.' However, when Harry was around, he relaxed and was able to laugh and smile, acting like the teenager and child he never got to be. The child's presence was helpful for Trowa and Heero as well, but they were still unable to express the emotions that they had unless they were in private with their respective lover. However, Harry still was only able to spend time with them if one of the other three was there, preferably Wufei. He did talk with them, but was most comfortable around Wufei, Duo, and Quatre, in that order.

When Wufei came back down, he joined his friends in the office, and they talked about how else they could bring Harry out of his shell, besides being around him and involving him in what they did. As a former street rat, Duo usually came up with the most ideas, talking about what he had himself learned on the streets about helping kids to relax around others, such as allowing Harry to choose what they would watch, or just being around him and letting him be near them when working. Quatre usually came up with ideas that centered on them going out to places. Wufei and Trowa thought to improve Harry's self-respect through martial arts and gymnastics, an idea that was slowly being implemented. And Heero? He had no idea at all. He'd never spent time with a child before, had never been a child. He could only try and mimic what the others did. He could only hope that they would all become more relaxed around the child soon.

§∞•∞§∞•∞§∞•∞§∞•∞§

It had been nearly three months since Harry had first come to join the Gundam pilots, and they were still working on bringing him out of his shell. They chipped away at it bit by bit, and sometimes managed to remove large chunks at a time. However, the boy seemed to only truly trust Wufei, and would ask for the man whenever he couldn't find the Chinese male. Duo and Quatre found it adorable, and two remaining pilots could only smile at his actions. Whenever he found the widowed agent, Harry would sit himself down nearby, curled up to read where he could still watch the other teen. If Wufei were reading, Harry would sit beside him and wait for an invite to curl up in his lap before moving to do so. Wufei would often read to him from his own books, translating the Chinese to English as he read, and also teaching the boy basic phrases in Chinese. The boy loved this time with the older male, learning quickly in order to please his 'brother', as he had come to see Wufei, Duo, and Quatre. Heero and Trowa were not too scary, not anymore, but he still wasn't exceedingly close to them. The Maguanacs had put him into home schooling, and he had quickly shown his intelligence, completing his work quickly and with a relatively high accuracy, at least for the grade level he was working on. The agents would work with him, and they were all impressed with him. Each encouraged and assisted him when they could. But they were expecting a guest today, and Harry was hiding in his 'study', his schoolbooks spread out around him where he could focus on them, because the others were busy trying to throw everything before the guest arrived.

"Harry?" Looking up at the sudden voice, he smiled at Heero shyly, and placed bookmarks in his books before he stood up and walked over to the other boy. "Lucius Malfoy and his family are here to visit. He has a son your age, and was hoping that you could entertain him while they're here." Harry nodded, reaching out to grab at the pilot's spandex shorts, letting him lead him out to the entryway.

"Ah, Mr. Yuy. This is my wife, Narcissa, and our son Draco. Draco, this is Harry. Perhaps you could show him around?" Harry looked up at the tall blonde shyly, but nodded. Leading the taller boy out of the room, he headed back upstairs to his bedroom.

"I have some schoolwork I need to finish, but I can finish it later." Harry looked at the boy briefly, not sure how to act. The only other kids his own age he had been around had been his cousin and his cousin's friends. But that had been years ago, and they had always bullied him. He hoped this boy wouldn't bully him. "What would you like to do?"

"I ride, and I swim usually. But, this is your house. What do you wish to do?"

"I wouldn't mind going for a swim. I'll ask Rashid if he minds watching us. I'm not allowed in the pool unless there's someone to watch me. Wufei says they don't want me to drown." Leading the blonde into his room, he pulled out a pair of swimming trunks. Harry hesitated, then frowned. "But, do you have any swim trunks with you?" Draco shook his head, and was shocked when Harry pulled out a second pair and tossed it to him. "It might be a bit small, but they're elastic, so you can loosen them. I need to ask Rashid first, though." Putting the trunks under his arm, he pulled Draco after him. "Uncle Rashid!"

The tall man paused in what he was doing, and turned to see Harry and Draco. "Young Master Harry. Is there something you need?" he rumbled, laughing as the dark-haired boy hugged his leg, the only thing the child could reach.

"Me and Draco-" "Draco and I, Young Master." "Fine. Draco and I want to go swimming. Wufei says I can't go swimming without someone to watch me. Can you watch us while we swim?" The tall man nodded, and the boy grinned. "Great! We'll change and come find you, okay?"

"Of course. Do you mind if I join you?" The boy shook his head, grinning. "Very well then. I'll inform Master Wufei that we are swimming before changing myself and meeting you there." Harry gave a shout of joy, ignoring Rashid's "No yelling in the house, Young Master!" as he pulled Draco to the changing rooms for the pool.

"Why do you call that servant 'Uncle'?" Draco asked, and was shocked when Harry glared at him. "What?"

"He isn't a servant! He's a member of the family. The Maguanacs all follow Quatre, 'cause he saved Uncle Rashid's life years ago. Now they all call Quatre 'Master', and have carried it over to Heero, Duo, Trowa, Wufei, and me. It's just their way of showing respect. But they AREN'T servants. Yes, they do a lot of the work around the house, but they aren't servants." Draco frowned at the dark-haired boy's tone, confused. But he didn't say anything, as he didn't want to make the other boy mad. This was the first time he had been around someone who wasn't paid to be his 'friend', and he'd be damned if he ruined it. Still…

The two changed quickly upon reaching the changing rooms, and they moved out onto the pool deck. "We aren't allowed in the water without someone watching us, but we can sit here until Uncle Rashid comes out." Draco nodded, understanding that. He wasn't allowed in their pool either, unless his parents or one of the house elves was watching him.

"Hey Harry!" The dark-haired boy looked up from where he was seated on a pool chair, and grinned. "Rashid mentioned you two were swimming. Thought I'd join you too." Without waiting for a reply, the speaker took off running over the pool deck. "Cannonball!" The resulting wave of water swamped Rashid, who had just stepped out himself. The tall Arabic man blinked, before sighing.

"Thank you ever so much, Master Duo," he replied, before he dove in himself, moving to the far side of the pool. "Are you two coming in, then?" Harry laughed, jumping onto the tall man's back. Draco sat at the edge of the pool calmly, as if to slip in. He yelped, however, when Duo grabbed his arms and yanked him in.

"First thing you need to learn here, Draco. You always jump in, or I'll pull you in." The blonde boy pulled away from the crazy American, before swimming easily through the water. "Anyways, tell us about yourself, kid. What do you like to do?"

"I take riding lessons, and enjoy riding around the grounds of the Manor on Spirit Dancer, my Paint mare. Though I do swim as well, when I have the chance." The boy paused, then blushed. "I also play the flute, and enjoy playing video games when I visit Uncle Zechs. I'm a decent enough artist when it comes to sketches, also." He blushed even deeper when Duo whistled in admiration, ducking his head.

"Har's a decent artist as well. You should see a sketch he did when he first arrived here. It's amazing. We have it framed and hanging up in his bedroom." The dark haired boy was now blushing, as Duo grinned at him. "But anyways, we came out here to swim. So let's do that!" The four laughed, splashing each other and just fooling around. Harry snuck up on Duo, or at least tried, though the other boy knew he was there. Lunging at the older brunette, he yelped at Duo turned, managing to catch and throw him to the other end of the pool. Draco laughed when Harry came up spluttering, and so Duo retaliated by throwing him as well. This continued for a while, before Harry started to yawn. "Let's get you dried off and back into your clothes. We can then go and watch a movie, all right?"

"Master Duo, Young Master Harry." The four looked over at the trio of Maguanacs standing at the edge of the pool. "Master Quatre needs to see you, Master Duo."

"All right Abdul. Afmahd, Auda, why don't you two help the boys make some popcorn and get them set up with a movie?" The American easily pulled himself out of the water, before lifting the ten-year-olds as well. "Draco, you're the guest, so it's your choice on the movie, all right?" The blonde nodded as he was handed a towel and carefully began to dry off. Harry quickly dried off as well, turning to Afmahd and Auda. "Head with them, all right?"

"Hi Afmahd, Auda!" Harry hugged each of them, before moving to the door. "Come on Draco! We'll have fun with the movies while the adults are busy." The blonde nodded, following the other boy inside once they were dressed. The two quickly set up in the entertainment room, where Draco browsed the movies to make a choice on what they should watch.

"How about we watch The Lion King," the blonde suggested, pulling it off of the shelf. He looked over at Harry briefly, and smiled when the other boy nodded in agreement. As they set it up, Afmahd and Auda entered the room, one carrying a large bowl of popcorn and the other a bowl of different candies.

"Thanks you guys!" Harry carefully took the bowls from them, setting them on the ground in front of the couch. "Could you put in the player for us, please?" Afmahd took the movie from Draco in reply, before setting the DVD up in the player. "Thank you!" The man laughed, before ruffling the small boy's hair. "Hey!" Harry pushed their hands away, furiously flattening his hair in vain. "Come on, it's bad enough as it is!" The man only laughed, moving to sit in one of the chairs. Settling down with their snacks, the boys began the movie.

§∞•∞§∞•∞§∞•∞§∞•∞§

"There you are, Duo. Lord Malfoy here is telling us a bit more about our young Harry," Quatre told the American as he arrived, nodding at the thin blonde. "Lord Malfoy, this is Duo Maxwell, the last member of our little family of agents. Duo, this is Lord Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father and Zechs's cousin."

"A pleasure to meet you, Mr. Maxwell. And I believe I have asked you to call me Lucius, Mr. Winner," the aristocrat replied, switching his cane to his left hand as he rose from his chair to extend his right to shake Duo's hand. "And I ask you to call me that as well, Mr. Maxwell." He then sat once more, and Duo also took a seat, the five teenagers, as well at the two adult Malfoys, sitting around the desk.

"Only if you call me Duo, sir. Mr. Maxwell makes me want to go find a responsible adult. And it kinda makes me want to go looking for my Father," the teenager replied, smiling widely, but slightly sadly. "Of course, it's been years since I could go look for him."

"Your Father would be the Catholic priest that ran the orphanage you once lived in, correct?" At Duo's startled look, the wizard smiled. "My cousin has told me a great deal of the five of you, as well as your pasts. I also dig some digging of my own." Duo nodded in acknowledgement of that. He was like that as well. "Mr. Potter is the only son of James Potter and Lily Potter nee Evans, as I'm sure you've already found out, who were both murdered on Halloween night nine years ago. I'm sure that your news hasn't reported it quite accurately, though. They were murdered by a man most people call You-Know-Who, or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named." Duo snorted, causing Lucius to look at him briefly. "His followers, on the other hand, referred to him as the Dark Lord."

"You speak like you were one of them," Wufei pointed out, frowning. If this man was aligned with the one who had orphaned his little Harry…

"My parents were, but I, as well as Severus, was forced into it. Me by my parents, and as my friend they tricked him into it as well. We were sixteen when we were Marked, and almost instantly were told to turn spy." The man sneered, thinking back to that time. "The Headmaster was the one to make us do so. He said he would keep us out of Azkaban, the wizard prison, once we won if we did so. I ended up having to use my own resources to keep myself out of jail. Severus spent nearly six months in that, place, before the Headmaster remembered his promise and got Severus out. I was able to get off by bribery and claiming to be under Imperius, a mind-control spell. If the Headmaster had thrown his weight behind us at the beginning, I wouldn't have had to do that. Severus was flat-out proclaimed a spy. I only hope that if, no, when, He comes back, we'll be able to make him believe that Severus was really spying on the Headmaster." Lucius frowned, sighing. "I mean no harm to young Mr. Potter, Mr. Chang. Believe me." Wufei nodded, appeased for now. He knew that the Arab and American in the group would have caught if the man was lying, but both seemed to accept the man's words.

"You will be able to get in touch with Severus Snape, then?" Lucius looked over at Heero, who was leaning against the wall. "And how likely is it that he will wish to remove Harry from this home?"

"Severus teaches at Hogwarts, the wizarding school here in the United Kingdom, which is up in Scotland. He is at his home on Spinners End maybe two months out of the year, up at the school the rest of the times. He makes it a point to get away during the school holidays when he can, mostly for Christmas, Boxing Day, and New Year's, as well as trying to get off at least a few days around Easter, but otherwise he is always busy." Lucius then smirked, feeling up to boasting his friend's accomplishments, for the younger man would never do so, or allow him to if he was there. But he was a Slytherin, and was proud of what his House could do. "Severus is the youngest Potions Master in history, having achieved his mastery at the age of 21. He is brilliant with potions, a true genius with them. Around children, however? He does well as Draco's Godfather, an uncle figure who visits now and then. But as a father? He has flat out told me, numerous times, he could never raise a child on his own." Lucius smiled at them, leaning back in his chair.

"Severus will want to make sure that Harry is happy and well cared for here, before threatening to use you for potions ingredients if you hurt the little one, before agreeing to let you raise him," Narcissa said, speaking for the first time. "You are to call me Cissy, all of you, also." The blonde woman smiled, looking at each of the five agents in turn. "And I issue my own warning. You hurt him, and you will learn why you don't mess with a member of the Black family."

"Black? Are you related to Sirius Black, then?" Duo asked, catching the name. "'Cause, if you are, how likely do you think it that he lets us raise Harry?"

"Sirius is my first cousin. He should, but I think the best course you can take with him is to allow him to move in. He won't want to be far from Harry, not after his imprisonment, and the courts probably won't let him have a child in his custody so soon after his release."

"The property and house are large enough for him to move in, easily," Quatre said, smiling. That was two down, but what about the third of Harry's 'Uncles'? "And Remus Lupin?"

"Would rather visit than be in charge of a child, even if he was allowed custody of any children." Lucius sighed, leaning back in the chair. "When you meet Severus, who is due to come visit us at the Manor in a week or so, he can explain better than I. But I will say this; Remus Lupin is not allowed custody because of a curse he bears, and nothing else." At their confused looks, he only shook his head. "Severus can explain far more easily than I."

"All right. Now, you wanna explain to us about the wizarding world?" Duo asked curiously, causing the other man to laugh. "'Cause we know nothing about it, and we're raising a kid who is apparently a wizard, and will be attending a school for them in only a few months."

"Of course. The basics are simple. Yes, there are wizards. Females are called witches. The words come from old terms meaning wise man and wise woman, respectively, and have from since stuck. We do fly on brooms, though it is mostly for sport. The only game wizards play is Quidditch, where we have 4 balls in play at all times, and seven players per team. There is one Quaffle, which is used to score. It is about the size of a football, European style, and is bright red with indents to allow for the players to grip it. The players in charge of it are the Chasers, and there are three per team. There is one Keeper, who is a lot like the goalkeeper in the European version of football. There are also the Bludgers, which are two hard black leather balls. They attack the players, and are kept in check by the Beaters, two per team. They carry strong bats that are used to knock the Bludgers away from their team and toward their opponents. The last ball is the Snitch, a small golden ball about the size of a golf ball with wings. It is fast, and nearly impossible to catch, and it is the responsibility of the Seeker to do so. They are, on average, thin, lightweight players who have quick reflexes and good eyesight. They have to be good flyers, as they have to be able to make the most dangerous of dives and climbs to get the Snitch. Each goal the Chasers score is worth 10 points, and the Snitch is worth a good 150 points itself and means the game is over. In games at Hogwarts, the Seeker who catches the Snitch usually wins the game for their team. However, in professional games this is not always the truth. But, I won't bore you with the rest of the details. Now, our monetary system somewhat complicated to those who don't know it. There are 29 bronze Knuts to a silver Sickle, and 17 Sickles to a gold Galleon, with a Galleon being approximately £5. The Sickles are no longer truly silver, only colored as such. It's so that werewolves, the few who remain in society and don't become feral renegades, can handle them. Like in the stories, werewolves are allergic to silver, and it burns their skin in both forms. However, only a handful of werewolves are like this. Most are dangerous, but there are some who use a new potion that Severus invented, the Wolfsbane potion, which allows them to keep their mind during the full moon." Lucius paused, smiling. "It was a brilliant invention, and took him a few years to develop."

"What exactly do you learn in the school?" Quatre asked, folding his hands.

"Different subjects. The main subjects are Herbology, History of Magic, Transfiguration, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Astronomy. Other classes include Divination, which is the most rubbish I have ever heard in my life, Care of Magical Creatures, Arithmency, Ancient Ruins, and other courses. Herbology is the care and such of plants as well as their properties and uses. History of Magic is just the history of our world, and is, in reality, one of the most boring courses. It is taught by Professor Binns, who is a ghost and just drones on. Most students either sleep in his course, or, if they really want to learn, read the textbook. Transfiguration is the study of turning one item into another. A teapot to a hedgehog, a toothpick to a needle, or even a human into an animal. Those who learn how to do that to themselves are called Animagus, Animagi for more than one. An Animagus is a witch or wizard who can turn into an animal. Professor McGonagall, the Transfiguration professor, is an Animagus herself. She turns into a tabby, in fact." He paused, smiling. "I am one as well." Standing, he placed his cane against the chair. Closing his eyes, he concentrated, turning into a long cobra. It looked up at the pilots, who were staring at him in shock. He turned back into himself, a smirk on his face. "Very few learn how to do it, and you are supposed to register when you get your form so you can't misuse it. However, I didn't in order to be able to spy with it without being caught." The pilots were still staring on shock, but he only smirked. "It takes a while to learn, but is very nice to have. However, it is dangerous. Because some can lose themselves to the animal, or end up nearly killing themselves by messing up the transfiguration."

"So, could Harry learn how to do that? And, would you be willing to teach him so he doesn't manage to get himself hurt? I can just see him messing up and hurting himself." Duo shivered, just picturing the boy stuck with the features of an animal, dead. "I don't want that happening to him."

"Both of his parents were Animagi, and therefore he should have the ability. I am quite willing to teach him, though. I was planning on beginning to teach Draco the summer after his third year. I'm willing to do the same for Harry." Lucius smiled. "We will only work on the theory that summer, as well as finding their animal. We won't start on actually doing the change until the next summer, and even then we will on start on learning how to access the inner animal. They won't actually learn the full transformation until the following summer, when Draco is sixteen and Harry almost 16." The pilots nodded in agreement, relaxing. If he was limited on when he was able to learn, he might not hurt himself. "And I will keep the books in my house, locked where only I can access them."

"Do you choose the animal, or is there only one you can become?" Heero asked, folding his hands under his chin. He had been trained to always know what he could in every situation. This was just a new addition to what made their little boy unique.

"It is based on your personality," Narcissa replied, smiling. "Now, we seem to have gotten sidetracked. Another class is Charms. We have spells for everything from cleaning dishes to summoning an object to any number of things." She leaned back in her chair, a smirk on her face. "This is the most versatile of all of the studies. Defense Against the Dark Arts is just that. You learn how to defend yourself, as well as learn the basic attacking hexes and jinxes. Astronomy is the study of the stars, and what they mean."

"Ancient Runes and Arithmency are easiest to describe if you read the book, but Care of Magical Creatures is self-explanatory." Lucius watched for their reactions. If it seemed they were going to reject Harry, he would definitely take the boy now.

"So, our little Green Eyes is going to be a wizard, huh? I bet he'll be a powerful one! Hey, this just means we need to step up that self-control training then, you guys," Duo exclaimed, grinning. The others nodded in agreement, causing Lucius to relax. Harry Potter would be safe with these five, it was obvious they cared about him.

"Yes, he will be. However, there is something you need to understand. Because he defeated You-Know-Who, He will be after Harry someday. Harry Potter is a celebrity in the wizarding world, and everyone is going to want a piece of him. They won't leave him alone, ever. Some might be after him in order to praise him or try and get him on their side. Those who were truly loyal to the Dark Lord will be trying to kill or at least harm him. Mr. Potter will need to know how to protect himself, in any way possible. Most wizards rely on their wand, and in battle stay almost completely stationary. Very few wizards, and even then it is usually only the Muggleborns, who learned before they were introduced to the wizarding world, know any form of martial art. The richer purebloods, like my wife's family, and myself know how to fence, but it is mostly for sport, and few really learn it as a self-defense. Hand to hand combat is seen as, low class and something only for Muggles. However, I can see where it would be useful."

"If you lose your wand, you can still kick ass if you know martial arts," Duo stated, smirking. "We've been tutoring Harry in a number of different things. Martial arts and gymnastics, as well as basic schooling that we Muggles learn."

"We can easily add the basics of politics and dealing with the press, as well as how to wield a sword to his current lessons. That would all be within the areas of expertise of both Wufei and I," Quatre stated, smiling. "We could easily teach Harry to stand on his own if he needs to." Wufei nodded, smirking slightly.

"Good, good." Lucius smiled, before standing. "I doubt the boys have gotten very far in their movie. Let's let them finish, before we leave." The others agreed, and they dissolved into small talk, as they got to know each other.

An hour or so later, Lucius looked at the clock, and stood. "The boys should be done by now. How about we get them and allow the boys to say goodbye." The others nodded as they stood. They shook hands, before walking down to the living room.

"Harry, Draco. It's time for the Malfoys to leave now," Duo called as they approached the room. When no response was forthcoming, Duo stuck his head in and chuckled. The others followed him in, and smiled at the sight. The two boys had fallen asleep in front of the couch, and had curled around each other in their sleep. Lucius and Wufei walked over, and gently untangled the two, before picking them up. The two boys stirred, but other than that made no sound. The pilots and adults smiled at the sight, before saying goodbye.

"Severus is due for a visit over Easter hols, the last week of the month. If you wish, we can bring him over so that he can see Harry again. We'll just tell him that we are bringing him along to bring Draco to see a friend, and see what happens from there." Severus would be so excited to see the boy, he knew it. Just how to get his friend there? Oh well, he would figure it out.

"All right. We'll see you again later this month, then." Duo grinned, walking the Malfoys to the door. When he returned, Wufei had come back down from bringing Harry to his room. "Well, what do you guys think?" Duo leaned back against the wall, glancing at each of the other four. "They seem nice enough."

"I believe that they'll be good for Harry to know," Wufei agreed, frowning slightly. "He needs someone his age as a friend, and I believe young Draco Malfoy will be just that." Wufei sighed. "It's getting late, everyone. Let's head to bed." The five moved towards the stairs, entering their own rooms before going to sleep.

§∞•∞§∞•∞§∞•∞§∞•∞§

"Wake up, wake up! Draco's coming over today! Draco's coming over!" Wufei groaned as Harry bounced on his bed, before rolling over to grab the excited boy. "Come on Wufei, please?"

"I'm up, I'm up Xiao Harry," the Chinese teen grumbled, sitting up as he pulled the boy to his chest. "Come on, then. Let's get you ready for the day." Standing, he carried the boy back into his own room, where he forced the child to get dressed. "Now then, the Malfoys aren't due until AFTER lunch. So why don't you calm down and work on some homework." When the boy groaned, Wufei shook his head. "Or at least draw. We'll get you when they get here, all right?"

"All right." The boy moved into his study, pulling out his drawing tools. "You will get me when they get here, right Wufei?" The Chinese agent only assured him, before Harry smiled, turning back to his work. Looking at the clock, Wufei groaned. It was only 8:30, and the Malfoys weren't going to arrive until 1:00. This would be a long morning.

§∞•∞§∞•∞§∞•∞§∞•∞§

"I don't understand why you wanted me to come along, Lucius," a tall man drawled to the man beside him, obsidian eyes boring a hole into the other man's head. "I have quite a few other things I could be doing, rather than this." The blonde only smirked in reply, as they walked to the front door. "You better have a good reason."

"You'll see in a bit my friend," Lucius replied as Duo opened it, grinning. "You were watching, weren't you, Duo?" The braided American only laughed in reply, gesturing them in.

"Maybe. Anyways, who's the stranger, Luc?" The blonde only rolled his eyes, Draco snickering. "You can head to the entertainment room, Blondie." Draco saluted mockingly, heading in happily.

"My name is Severus Snape," the black haired man replied, and Duo nodded. "What are you doing?" he growled as Duo grabbed his arm and pulled him after him.

"You, Mr. Snape, are getting the Mini with me," he replied, a smirk on his face. "Anyways, we'll be back in a bit. Feel free to make yourself comfortable up in the study, Cissy, Luc," Duo added, before dragging Severus upstairs with him. "Here we go." Severus looked at the door, noticing the plaque proclaiming "Harry's room" to anyone who comes past it. Duo opened the door, headed towards the door were the study was located. "I'm going to head back down. Let Harry know to show you where the study is, all right?" Severus only nodded a reply, and Duo grinned. Disappearing out the door, Duo shut it behind him, leaving Severus standing outside the study. The tall man raised his hand, knocking on the door.

"I'm coming Wufei," came the reply, and the door was quickly opened. Severus stood frozen, a quick intake of breath the only sign he was shocked. In front of him stood a dark haired child, bright green eyes staring at him in surprise. Dropped to his knees, he pulled the small boy into his arms, who grabbed his shirt in reply. Breaking down, the usually stoic man began to cry, face buried in the hair of the little boy in his arms. "Un, Uncle Sev?" The soft voice grabbed his attention, and he looked down at the child, who was smiling up at him through wet eyes. "Uncle Sev!"


End file.
